A Perfectly Normal Sunday Afternoon
by PrettyPeary
Summary: No one ever held the Dursleys accountable for what they did during Harry's childhood. Well, his children are about to.


This came to me like lightning out of nowhere, as always please enjoy and review!

* * *

There was loud pop and three figures rounded the corner of Privet Drive two boys with unruly jet-black hair and a smaller girl in between them with fiery red hair. All three stopped in front of number 4 and stared at the normalcy of it. Years ago, they had gotten the gist of what had happened to their father in his childhood and had managed to weasel an address from Uncle Ron. Ron had thought they'd dropped it, but in fact the Potter siblings had made a pact, when the last of them had passed the Apparation test they would all go and pay their great aunt and uncle a visit. Well, Lily had passed the test the week before so here they all were.

While she may be the youngest, Lily was also blessed with the most boldness of her siblings. She sniffed the air, even with all the windows and doors closed she could smell the antiseptic scent coming from the house, it reminded her of the hospital wing. Lily was willing to bet that if even one blade of grass was a different length than the rest it would be glared at until it submitted to the correct height. She glanced at her brothers on either side of her and quirked up one side of her mouth, "And I thought Gran kept the Burrow clean." It had the intended effect, James snorted and Albus ducked his head to hide his grin. With the tension now lessened Lily led the way to the doorstep their father had occupied many years ago.

James cleared his throat and knocked on the door, then stepped back next to his siblings and waited. They heard a bustle on the opposite side of the door and a man with seemingly no neck and a girth the rival the Fat Friar's was staring at them with great suspicion. Even with hair completely white James thought he still bore an uncanny resemblance to a pig.

"What do you want?" the man said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Vernon Dursley?" James asked.

"Whatever you're selling we're not interested," Vernon said.

"Ah well, we're not selling anything, but we do mean to have a conversation with you and your wife. You see our father is Harry Potter and if you don't let us past this door, in the next ten seconds I'll blow it off its hinges." Lily said almost sweetly, taking her wand from her pocket while she did so. She may have boldness to spare, but her lack of patience was legendary in the Weasley family.

Vernon's face turned a deep purple as he realized she was serious and opened the door just enough for the Potters to slip inside. Without waiting for an invitation Albus somehow moved past Vernon and opened the cupboard tucked under the stairs. Al was willing to bet it was the only place in the whole house that wasn't spotless. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of the small mattress on the floor, a single, bare light bulb swinging from the ceiling, and a small figurine covered in years of dust sitting on the shelf. He picked up the figurine and turned as another set of footsteps came rapidly from the kitchen.

"Vernon who was that at the door?" Petunia stopped short when she saw the three people standing in her entryway. Her eyes lingered on Al's for the briefest of seconds. "What the hell do you want?"

Lily had seen the cupboard when Albus opened it and glared at Petunia, "So, this is where it all happened." James and Albus both unconsciously took a step back, like their mum it was when Lily got quiet you should seriously consider running. Petunia stared at Lily, horsy nostrils flaring at this sudden intrusion on what had looked like a perfectly normal Sunday.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Petunia sniffed.

"Let us enlighten you, this is where you made our father sleep for years," Lily continued. "This is where you left him to cry and go hungry when his magic, which was outside his control showed itself." Lily spat out, while slowly rolling her wand between her palms.

"You put bars on a 12 year old's window, fed him through a doggy door, he didn't get a stitch of clothing that fit right from you, our gran had to hem everything every single time he stepped into her home." James put in.

"You hit him mistreated him, told him how ashamed you were of him every damn day. Watched while Dudley and his lot used our father as a punching bag for years, encouraged it even. All in the name of normalcy." Albus ground out becoming angrier with every second. All the siblings now had their wands in hand.

At this last statement Vernon became truly angry now going a deep maroon in the face. Turning toward the boys he began bellowing, "Now you listen here boy, your father was a troublemaker that deserved everything we gave him."

At this Lily turned from Petunia toward Vernon her voice beginning to tremble in the effort to control her anger, "No Dursley you listen, our father went through hell more times as a kid than most people do in their whole lives, and if anything, you two went out of your way to make sure he never got a break from that hell. How Dudley ended up being an ok bloke is beyond any of our understandings," she paused and turned back and locked eyes with Petunia, "But you two wouldn't know that would you, last he told us he hasn't talked you in years. Wonder what that says about a parent when even your own son won't even acknowledge you."

Vernon made as though to grab Lily by the arm and force her out. It was the wrong move, he had both Albus and James's wands pointed at his throat before he got close to her. "I suggest you never come near putting your hands on a member of our family ever again," Albus said quietly, "We don't need wands to put you on your ass Dursley but that won't stop us from using them anyway. He cocked his head toward the door, it was time for them to be off.

Lily walked out first followed by Albus, James was last. Before he crossed the threshold, he turned toward the Dursleys, "You were the only connection he had with his parents, you were supposed to be his family, and you failed. He could have known love for his whole life, and because of you he had to learn how it felt to be loved. You failed your sister even after she died and kept failing her every day, live with that."

James walked out the door without a backwards glance and heard the door slam behind him. He joined Al and Lily back in front of the house. Al looked around for anyone watching and flicked his wand. All the grass in front of number 4 turned from green to brown and grew to an ungodly length. It didn't make up for anything, but it made him feel better. He saw his siblings eye the grass appreciatively and smiled inside.

They all stood there for another moment, fully appreciating what their father went through. James let out a pent up breath, "Come on we're gonna be late for dinner and Mum's making treacle tart for pudding," James turned away from number 4 and slowly started walking back up the street, Al followed close behind. Lily paused before turning giving number 4 one last glare before following her brothers towards home.


End file.
